


Horse Riding (Jean x Reader)

by c0cksuccibakubabe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cksuccibakubabe/pseuds/c0cksuccibakubabe
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Horse Riding (Jean x Reader)

Horse Riding (Jean Kirstein x Reader)

I slumped against the soft couch in the dorm that I shared with Pieck. It was the weekend and I was looking at the multiple outfits that I could wear at Porco’s party in an hour.  
“Pieck, why do I even need to go to this thing?! Can’t I just stay in the dorm?” I shouted out to my best friend.  
“Y/n L/n! You’re my best friend and it is PORCO’S party! I need you to be there for emotional support!” Pieck shouted from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes but I understood why Pieck needed me there.  
Porco Galliard, Pieck’s ex-boyfriend. They got into a huge fight and broke up, of course, Pieck wanted to get back together with him.  
I pulled myself off the couch and walked over to my closet. Flipping through the mountains of clothes I never wore, I found a black dress that I have always wanted to wear but never had an event to wear it to.  
“Fuck it,” I whispered as I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Pieck, you done?” Just as I finished speaking Pieck walked out of the bathroom, twirling.  
She was wearing a short red dress with a V-cut on the back that went down to her lower back. She paired up the dress with red pumps, scarlet lipstick, and a gold purse.  
“Pieck, you are making me gay. I swear to God!” I stared at my VERY attractive friend as I slipped into the bathroom. I heard Piecks’ laughter and couldn’t help but chuckle.  
I looked at myself in the mirror as I put on some eyeliner and lipgloss.  
“I look hot!” I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on the black heels that I wore to every party Pieck forced me to go to.  
“Damn!” Pieck shouted as I grabbed my phone.  
“Shut up, let’s go we got to go.” I got my car keys and walked out of the dorm as Pieck locked the apartment. We both walked to my car and hopped in.  
After the 20 minute drive to Porco’s house, I and Pieck walked into his house. The party that we walked into was filled with horny teenagers, and by horny I mean HORNY! Grils were grinding against each other and people made out left, right, and, center. I am also pretty sure people were having sex on Porco’s couch.  
“Pieck!” I shot my head in the direction of the voice of her ex. “And Y/n! You made it.” He shamelessly stared down Piecks’ figure. I laughed.  
“I’ll leave you to it.” I walked away, immediately regretting my decision. I knew almost nobody at this party. I walked over to the kitchen counter to grab a drink. I had to do a double-take as I took in the view of a very attractive man that sat on a stool near the counter.  
Black jeans and a black button-up, brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was very attractive. I cautiously sat in the seat next to him and ordered a drink. I felt his eyes on me as I chugged the drink, closing my eyes as my throat burned from the alcohol.  
“Hey,” I turned my head as the man beside me spoke out. I spoke back.  
“Hi~” I flashed him a smile.  
“I don’t think I’ve seen you around, I’m Jean.” He stuck his hand out to me.  
“Y/n, I usually am with Pieck, so you probably don’t see me much.” I took his large hand and shook it lightly.  
~~~  
The group of people at the party were starting to increase, I don’t know how, but it just did. I had been talking to Jean for the past hour and was having a great time. Pieck and Porco had disappeared into a room a long time ago to do the spicy tango and I had taken in a couple of glasses of alcohol, not enough to be drunk, but enough to be a little risky.  
“You’re probably going to get mad at me for asking, but do you wanna get out of here?” Jean asked me.  
“I’m not mad, sure~” We stood up and made our way to a room the was open, I locked the door and the moment I turned around Jean pressed his lips onto mine. I looped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth.  
Jean pushed me against the wall as he attacked my neck with kisses, I threw my head back with pleasure as I felt him kiss exactly where I needed him to. My hands made their way to his hair, pulling at it. I heard him chuckle, his voice sending vibrations through my body.  
He pulled away from my neck, staring me in the eyes as he started unbuttoning the black shirt he wore, he was taking so long and I started to get impatient. I saw him smirk as I pushed myself off the wall and ripped off the last buttons, I placed my hands on his abs, my fingers tickling his skin.  
He reached behind me and started to undo the zipper of my dress. I slinked out of the dress, suddenly very insecure about his preying gaze on me.  
“You look beautiful,” he leaned in and kissed my lips softly, his arms wrapping around my waist. I leaned into the kiss, it became heated once more as I pushed him onto the bed. I started to unbuckle his belt and pulled his pants off of him. He tried to flip me over but I placed my finger on his smooth lips.  
“Shh, let me.” I smiled seductively as I rubbed the very large bulge in his boxers. He leaned back, smirking as I pulled them off of him. I had unclasped my bra and was taking off my panties as I positioned myself over his large dick. “Ya’know, I have always been good at riding horses, Jean, so can I?” I saw him smile and nod. I moaned as I pushed myself onto his dick.  
I started bouncing and took in the look of surprise and lust that decorated his handsome features. His hands were on my hips as he guided my body up and down his throbbing dick.  
I was moaning and biting my lip as Jean started to groan. I was getting closer to climaxing and I could tell he was too. I pushed myself to go faster as Jean groaned louder.  
“Y/n~ I’m close! Keep going!” Jean moaned.  
I screamed as I came all over his dick, slowing down as I felt his warm cum shoot inside me.  
“Oh, fuck. That was really good.” I breathed out, falling beside him.  
“Yes, yes it was.” He agreed.  
“I need to clean up, we made a mess.” I sat up and looked at the stained bedsheet and the cum trickling down my thighs.  
“Good luck walking.” He laughed.  
“Fuck you!”  
“You just did, baby~”


End file.
